Living In The Fast Lane
by KitKatSnake
Summary: Kasai Koneko is your average Chi-blocker, raised by firenation parents, however when she gets caught up with the events following "And the winner is..." life goes from crooked to just plain upside down! makoxkorra, tahnoxoc, & bolinxoc possibly. Not the greatest summary, but hope enjoyable :
1. It Begins!

Chapter 1:

She had been there that day. Though many wouldn't have noticed the quiet and petite female not only because of her size, but because she had not been at all amused by the fact of the disgraceful way the sport was played. In fact the sport in no fashion amused Kasai, yet she'd come to the arena in hopes of fulfilling a wish of her friend Hana. Hana Keisei was an avid probending fan. She loved listening to the radio each night that the games were played. In fact it appeared that Hana had become almost obsessed especially with the new addition to the fire ferrets. When the news of the avatar being in republic city had hit both of the girl's ears it had come as a shock, however it came even more as a shock to hear that she'd made her appearance with the fire ferrets. Shaking her head after the second round was announced Kasai stood; stretched and then headed towards the stadium's stairs.

"I still don't understand what her obsession is with this sport…" Kasai spoke slight exasperation clear in her voice, "though watching people beat the living crap out of each other is quite entertaining it's pathetic how some of these teams love to exploit their bending. It's not a wonder the equalists have been making such a fuss lately. With the way these people dwell into their success I can't believe they didn't act sooner than what they've done already…" The announcement of the equalist attacks had been increasing lately. It had all started as something as simple non-benders wanting equality, now it had slowly been turning into an utter nightmare. There'd been rumors going around on how this Amon had been taking bending away from some of the vigilantes of the city. It made Kasai's skin crawl that a man was able to do such a thing. Sitting on the steps biting her cheek carefully as she thought about the recent events Kasai heard screaming coming from the arena. Eyes wide Kasai was up within an instant running back up the stairs.

Looking around Kasai noticed equalists knocking down people using what appeared to be electric gloves, "Mother…" she cursed as she raced up behind one trying to attack Hana. Quickly hitting their pressure points rendering their mobility useless for a moment Kasai knocked him out of the way and quickly grabbed Hana and headed towards the exit once more. As she did Kasai noticed the major panic that was going through the stands. It was unbelievable at how many people were trying to race all at once out of the stadium. It was almost like a bunch of lab rats in a maze; scattered, worried and afraid their last meal was about to be stolen from them. Quickly making it through the sea of people though, Kasai hurried Hana away from the stadium. Looking back after a few minutes eyes wide with fear Kasai realized the stadium was done; that mad man had taken the last thing that many in Republic City had to keep those whom in grievance of coinciding with each other. Closing her eyes Kasai kept herself from screaming. The man was crazy; a complete mad man! Kasai had hoped to keep out of this nonsense for as long as she could, yet here she was now going to be stuck in the middle of something that she herself didn't agree with. Though she too was a non-bender Kasai didn't mind the factor of those who bent an element; in fact Hana was an earthbender though timid as she was. After losing her mother the only family member she had left Hana had been left to the streets no where else to go. When Kasai had found her almost passed out running a fever she'd quickly taken her in and nursed her back to health.

"I'm so sorry Hana…" she said her voice no higher than a whisper as they came to the front door of their home, "this wasn't supposed to happen…" she spoke as if she thought the situation was her fault, yet knew it wasn't. It wasn't surprising however that Kasai blamed herself. She was a non-bender after all, one who sadly could possibly be mistaken for an equalist because of her ability as a trained chi-blocker. Sighing heavily Kasai laid Hana down quickly on the couch. Looking at her friend slowly Kasai tried to force a smile to her face hoping in a way to sooth her friends worry. She'd seen horrid things tonight things that most likely would haunt her for many days to come. Sadly she knew however that tomorrow her friend and she would have to go to the station to give a report. It would be all over the radio before the end of the night of the attack. Amon had warned the council if they didn't shut down the arena something like this would happen, yet they had not listened. Look where everyone stood now? The reasoning behind them not listening was beyond the young chi-blockers comprehension, but hopefully soon she would be able to understand the reasoning's why they'd taken such a risk. Chief bei fong had promised that nothing would happen, yet no one had searched thoroughly enough it would seem or these equalists would never have made it into the arena.

After making sure that Hana was asleep Kasai finally headed back to her bedroom. Grabbing her nightwear Kasai headed to the back of the house. Quickly exiting out into the yard Kasai sighed heavily, "Ok time for a little training…" Closing her eyes Kasai took in a deep breath stretched for a few moments and then began her nightly training. She had a feeling soon things would come down to an all out war. This was something that no one would be prepared for, but Kasai knew one thing; she would do what she had to to make sure Hana was safe no matter what.

The morning after the attack Kasai woke slowly in a haze. Her mind was muddled as she slowly sat up in her bed. Carefully rising Kasai headed for the living room where she found Hana seemingly bright eyed and bushy tailed, however it seemed that the reason for her being wide awake and happy would be short lived. As her early morning radio show ended the announcement that anyone who had heard or saw anything from the previous evening's events was demanded to make a report at the police station. Looking at Hana who's face now had fallen to sadness Kasai quickly walked over and hugged her friend who shook slowly in her arms, "shhh… it will be alright Hana…" She did all that she could to comfort her friend. Hana had been through hell and back since her parent's death and the previous evenings events had done nothing to help the young earthbenders mental status.

After a few minutes Kasai stood and offered her hand to Hana, "Come on sweety lets get around and go… the sooner we get this done the sooner it will be all over ok?" she then gave her friend a reassuring smile which Hana returned taking Kasai's hand and following her to the bathroom to get dressed.

When they entered the police station a few hours later Kasai noticed the avatar sitting alone in the waiting room. It appeared her mind was focused on something, however the focus was short lived as the door's to the investigation room opened and a man exited. He seemed sullen, lost, and definitely short on sleep, "Kasai, its Tahno…" Kasai turned to look at Hana a slightly confused look on her face. Kasai in no way shape or form knew who the man Hana obviously recognized was, "he lost his bending Kasai… that man… he took it away from him…" Kasai looked over to the man eyes wide in shock. So it was true… Amon could truly take away someone's bending. It had all been a rumor up until that point though there had been a huge story stating of the last people Amon had supposedly taken bending away from.

As she watched the man walk over to the avatar Kasai felt her heart go out to him. Though she wasn't a bender Kasai was quite sure that having it taken away is like taking away someone's life or even just their grip on reality. After a moment Kasai decided to walk up to the man, "I… um heard about what happened… I'm sorry for…"

The man turned ice cold eyes on the girl his anger clearly visible before he even spoke, "Can it why don't ya… I don't need your…" before he could finish his sentence and even to the shock of herself, the avatar and hana she slapped him across the face.

"You know what… whatever you aren't even worth my time. I try to be nice seeing as you just lost your bending, yet you want to act like you're still all big and bad, so you know what pretty boy get over yourself and have fun living a non-bending life!" with that she took off not even daring to look back at the shocked and lost face of the man she'd dared to take sorrow on.


	2. Merciful Appoligy?

Chapter 2:

The words could not be formed for the feeling that Kasai felt. No, in fact it had gone so far past irate that it almost seemed like steam could be pouring out of the young woman's ears. Sitting on the steps of the police station Kasai tried to wrap her mind around the feelings that were throwing themselves throughout her head. What kind of person could continue acting like a cocky asshole after his bending was taken away? It was understandable that he would be upset and possibly angered, but the hostility in his voice was beyond the young chi-blocker. He didn't know her from eve so what in the world had brought him to such an outburst? Better yet however what had come over her to slap him like she had? Sighing heavily Kasai pushed her hands through her hair. Knowing full well she'd have to eventually have to deal with her repercussions Kasai stood and headed back up the stairs; as she entered the police station however the site that met her eyes was unbelievable. The avatar had Hana held back as she tried to throw herself at Tahno who sat shocked on the ground.

"You inconsiderate asshole! She was just trying to be nice! Yet you want to act all big and bad like your such hot stuff! That _girl _as you call her is my best friend and if she could bend she'd be ten times the person you will ever be even if you had your bending! You're pathetic Tahno! To think I once idolized you! You're nothing more than a cheating, stealing, fake prick!" She continued her onslaught of words trying her damnedest to remove herself from the avatar's grip wanting nothing more it would seem then to rip Tahno to shreds. The reactions that the young earthbender was having was way different than Kasai had ever seen. Though it was known for earthbender's to have quite the temperament Hana herself had never shown any normal earthbending emotion until now. Eyes wide jaw slack Kasai finally made her presence known causing a sudden halt from the arguing party.

"Kasai…" her tone softened instantly her head lowering in embarrassment and defeat, "I…"

"It's alright Hana… don't worry about it thank you." A small smile grazed across the young chi-blockers face at her friend's bravery. Though it did surprise her that her friend had snapped off like she had it made Kasai happy that her friend was standing up for her. Just as was about to speak again however Councilman Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong exited the interagation room.

"Miss Keisei Miss Koneko… this way please; Korra we will talk more later ok?" The councilman spoke eyeing Korra with an almost fatherly gaze. Korra nodded ushering Tahno out of the police station. As soon as the two were gone Kasai and Hana followed the two into the interrogation room. Many questions were thrown at them; some were easy to answer others… not so much. It was hard at times for Hana to hold back the tears she felt were about to consume her, however each time that would happen the councilman would assure her that everything was ok and find anyway he could to calm her. After the many questions Kasai quietly ushered Hana out, however she stayed behind for a few moments.

"Sir… I would like to offer any help I can… I may not be able to bend, however I do know many techniques that the chi-blocker's do… I was raised by my chi-blocking mother and fire bending father… I would love to be of service to bring down this mad man…" She the bowed in respect. The councilman stated he appreciated the offer, but at this time there was no help needed that things were being dealt with as needed. A little annoyed at the reaction, but understanding Kasai nodded and quickly exited the room.

When Hana had left earlier that day with some friends Kasai had gone wandering the city. It had been forever since she'd taken a day to herself. It was uncommon for her to do so seeing as she'd always had Hana there and was always trying to protect the young earthbender. Recently Hana had made friends with a few of the younger city kids some of them living on the streets, but that didn't really bother Kasai for she'd also heard that the pro bending brother Bolin had been down there most of the time when Hana would go out as well. This had forced Kasai into the conclusion that more than likely one of Hana's biggest reason's for going was the earthbending brother. When Hana had come begging to let her go that afternoon Kasai had almost fallen over laughing, however after a few seconds of fake contemplating she agreed.

So here she was wandering the city the beauty of the lights being her scenery. After a little while Kasai wandered into a small restaurant to find none other than previous probending champion. He seemed sullen once more, however this time Kasai completely ignored him quickly finding herself a table as far from him as possible. Quickly ordering a drink and a bowl of noodles Kasai leaned back in chair carefully kicking up her legs balancing herself as she sat. Allowing her mind to wander Kasai didn't even notice the sullen Tahno come up to her. In fact it took him shaking her shoulder for her to even realize he was there, however the introduction was short lived as she almost toppled backwards only to be caught by the man she wished to ignore.

Cheeks red with embarrassment Kasai quickly moved herself out of his arms and stood dusting herself off, "What do you want…?" she asked agitation clear in her voice. Looking up at him after a moment Kasai felt herself quickly look away. His eyes were a beautiful crystal something she'd never seen before. Almost cursing herself at even thinking this Kasai turned back to her table mind trying to focus back on her own thoughts, however she was quickly ripped out of them once more as he went to speak again.

"I was told to apologize…" he said obviously as if it harmed him to even do so, "Will you… will you honor me with dinner tomorrow?" Kasai's body stiffened in both annoyance and shock. He thought he could just waltz up to her and offer her dinner as an apology? Who did he think he was? After a few moments however Kasai decided even with his annoyance it wouldn't be a bad offer. She had been running low on cash and Hana seemed to be going out more and more lately.

"Ok…" she said her voice almost a whisper, "ok I'll honor you with a date… however no funny business pretty boy… got that?" She then gave the man who seemed to almost be the bane of her existence a death glare in which he responded with an almost flirtatious smirk.

"Of course…" he said curtly. He then returned to his seat his job obviously finished for now it would seem. Sighing Kasai cursed herself for even excepting the offer, yet she knew if she hadn't the situation would have more than likely drug on forever something Kasai did not want to deal with. There was enough in her life she had to do without having to deal with a stuck up pretty boy. Better to take his offer she reasoned than to tell him to buzz off and deal with a possible stalker case. I mean seriously… how bad could one meal be?


	3. Unexpected Reactions

Chapter 3:

The following afternoon Kasai stood in the back yard eyes focused forward as she breathed in performing her daily routine. It wasn't really hard to imitate the young chi-blocker, however it would be hard to imitate the fluid way that her body worked. Many people who saw the young woman train if they got the lucky chance saw it as if she were dancing. Focusing fully on her movements Kasai didn't notice the man exit through the back door. He watched her as she created each fluid movement if he didn't know any better she almost appeared to be moving like a water bender with the smoothness of each transition. The picture he saw in front of him was beautiful each step swift and accurate, however this was short lived as she turned noticing him in the corner of her eye.

"How did you get in here?" She asked her voice filled with malice. Unlike the past evenings small talk Kasai came off harshly. Kasai knew there was no way that Hana had let him in for she herself hated the man, yet no one else was in the house. After a few moments though Kasai decided to let her question drop in the end not really caring how he had gotten in, but more why he was there. Quickly grabbing her towel from its resting place Kasai started to wipe down her face eyes continuing to keep focus on the intruder, "I thought we agreed I'd meet you… not the other way around let alone I don't remember telling you where I live…" she then headed back into the house leaving the door open. Heading for the kitchen she grabbed a quick snack before looking back at Tahno who had yet to speak.

"I… the avatar she…" he then stopped as if he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. It seemed surprising that a man who thought all of himself and none for anyone else could be lost for words, however as she stood there Kasai finally sighed heading towards the bathroom. She not longer cared what his excuse was, whether someone had given him the address or even shown him to the door didn't matter it wasn't as if he was any kind of threat to her at least in his current state he wasn't. Still obviously hollowed out Kasai knew she shouldn't be giving him such a hard time, but she also knew that she couldn't stand people like him either. Knowing full well the only reason she was even putting up with him now was because he had offered to buy her dinner and that the avatar herself had asked him to appoligize Kasai quickly took a shower allowing her daily thoughts to melt away as she slowly hummed a soft tune to herself.

Finally after around twenty minutes Kasai exited the bathroom wearing a red vest and black kimono pants trying to pull her hair up into a ponytail. As she entered the living area however she saw the look on Tahno's face which caused her face to instantly turn to a bright red in both embarassment and annoyance. His eyes almost looked like they were about to pop out of their skull, as if surprised at her appearance or capability to clean up. As soon as her eyebrow raised in slight confusion and her natural pigment returned he turned his head as if embarrassed silence quickly enveloping them both. It wasn't uncommon for Kasai to not speak when dealing with people, no in fact she was used to being the listener in a conversation, yet this didn't feel right. The silence was like a thick blanket of fog awkward and suffocating.

"So um… whenever your ready." She said looking away from Tahno as if it was embarrassing and awkward to even be speaking to him. This was ridiculous she told herself however, for he was the one intruding on her home not the other way around. Kasai herself would have dropped dead before even attempting to find scum like him, yet here she stood about to go on a dinner date with the man. It was harmless she continued to tell herself reasoning that even if he did try something that she wouldn't have any trouble with beating the living crap out of him. When Tahno finally nodded and stood Kasai quickly headed for the front door exiting onto the street only then realizing how quickly evening had set on them, "after you m'lord…" she gave a slight teasing glance his way as she spoke. Though it was more sarcastic than anything Kasai couldn't help even with her anger, annoyance and just plain hatred of the man that she was a natural born flirt, thus in the end causing her to flirt with almost any man who stepped into her path. Unbenounced to the young chi-blocker however a genuine smile past Tahno's lips as he headed down the street guiding them to their destination.

"This is amazing!" Kasai shouted an hour later her stomach instantly taking over. Unlike her earlier demeaner the young woman now had eaten almost three bowls of the special leaving Tahno who had barely finished one in shock, "What?" she said as she finally saw the look on his face. He almost seemed like he had been stoned, pale complection and wide eyed, which caused a small smile and laugh to emit from her, "don't tell me pretty boy's falling for me!" she said giggling carefully torturing him again, however this instantly brought his attention back to her.

Shaking his head Tahno almost scoffed, "No way trust me darling you aren't my type…" he then gave that look. It was one that couldn't help, but draw a woman in his eyes almost bedroom worthy. Turning her head away after that instantly returning to finishing her third bowl, "besides you have to big of an apetite to feed every day." This remark caused Kasai to puff out her cheeks in annoyance. She knew she'd inherited her father's appetite however Tahno had no right exploiting that she was hard to please for it was his fault for allowing her more food or in fact for even bringing her to this place.

"That wasn't right…" she said her voice holding a slightly harsh tone, "it's not my fault you brought me here or that you allowed me the food… you offered I thought that intailed I could choose what I wanted and how much I wanted…" she then raised an eyebrow at him, "or was I mistaken?" she then smiled carefully as she leaned back in her chair. Leaning to far back however Kasai felt her chair wobble under her and then clatter to the ground. Hearing footsteps quickly come to her side Kasai couldn't help but laugh in amusement. Though it was embarrassing that she'd fallen it was still quite amusing how Tahno had come quickly to her side.

"Not falling are we?" he said offering her a hand that smirk that drove her wild placed on his face. Puffing out her cheeks once more she grudgingly took his hand pulling him down with her putting their faces inches from each other. Eyes wide Tahno just looked into Kasai's eyes almost speechless.

"Oh no pretty boy I think it's you who's falling…" she then smiled allowing her lips to waver near his for a brief second. Then carefully pulling away almost teasing him she held her hand out and helped him up. Dusting herself off Kasai finally went to speak however before she could she felt an arm grab her pulling her in close. Looking up she made instant contact with Tahno's eyes. They almost appeared to be begging, pleading maybe even crying out to her. Closing her eyes however after a few seconds Kasai pulled away from Tahno knowing all to well that their evening of fun had to end. There was no way she was going to fall off of the path she'd chosen of protecting Hana and the city where she could just for some pretty boy. Turning and picking up her bowls Kasai took them over to a waitress before walking back over to Tahno.

"I'm sorry I've got to go…" She said before walking out leaving Tahno for the second time in three days lost, dazed and utterly confused.


	4. Questioning Emotions

Chapter 4:

The mind is a fickle thing always telling you one thing while your heart fights against another. This was a war that neither was about to win especially not her heart. Moving along the streets and backroads back to her home Kasai shook her mind and heart battling through the feelings that they both believed. Finally sighing Kasai decided to allow both to fade from her for a while she focused on destination; home. It was uncommon for her to be out this late as was, but with the fun she'd been having she'd lost track of time. By now Hana would be home wondering where in the world Kasai had wandered off to at this god forsaken hour. When she finally made it home she threw the door open much more forceful than she had expected to shocking the five shadows that sat in her living-room including a smooching pair.

"What in the world?" she shouted her breath catching in her lungs as she finally figured out that The Avatar, Asami, Mako, Bolin and Hana were all crunched in together in the small living room, "um… Hana… what is all this?"

Hana who's cheeks were brighter than a tomato turned away from Kasai almost embarrassed as if she were a small child caught in the act of thievery, "Well… all of us were hanging out and I thought… I thought it would be ok for everyone to come over, but when we arrived and you weren't here we all got worried… and and it's not what it looks like I… I mean…" she then stopped her cheeks turning a darker red. This caused Kasai to almost fall over in amusement realizing that the two who had been making out had been Hana and Bolin. As they all looked at her confused by her outburst at the situation Kasai finally waved at them.

"You thought I'd be mad that you all were here? No, trust me sweety there is no problem with you bringing them over at least they aren't people who are trying to force their way into how we live…" she then took a quick glance at Korra who turned away embarrassed knowing full well the situation at hand, "besides it seems that everyone is cozey and not causing any trouble. I would guess however you all would need to return to air temple island, but by this time of night im not so sure that the boats will be running. Would you all like to stay the night? I have no problem with it as long as I don't hear any loud ruccus there shouldn't be any problems. We have all been through a lot in the past couple of days… especially you Avatar…" she then gave Korra a sincere smile.

"Please call me Korra." She said nodding carefully, "I do appreciate the hospitality, we really don't mean to intrude on you like this we just wanted to make sure Hana got home ok it was getting late and with how the equalist's have been…" she then allowed her words to drift into the silence. It was sad to talk about anything that had been going on. The equalist's had become a huge threat recently one that even it appeared that caused the avatar much pain and sorrow.

After a few moments Hana stood carefully heading slowly into the kitchen, "one of these days…" she said her voice low as she went around the corner. The sadness and hatred that were laced within the words hit the group like a sledge hammer. Hana was a fighter even with her hard history she was a fighter like all earthbenders, but more so because of the loss of her parents a few years prior. At a young age she was thrust into the harshness of the world, something thankfully that both the bending brother's and Kasai knew. When Kasai was sure however that Hana was out of ear shot working busily with the food she looked to Korra a quite irritated look on her face.

"Why did you tell him to come appoligize to me… better yet… how did you find out where we live before tonight? You should know better than anyone I don't need no punk coming to me and appoligizing. I said what I had to say to him… couldn't we have left it at that?" Her anger boiled out of her, though she didn't expect her words to be so harsh.

At the harsh tone Korra stood almost getting in Kasai's face, "Look here I told him to do so because I could tell he felt bad for doing it in the first place! Look at you thinking your all big and bad! You don't know anything of the pain of having your bending taken away for you never were one, yet you…"

"Don't know what it's like? No, I've never been a bender _avatar _however I do know what it's like to live with one and a family who are benders, I admire you people or at least those who actually have some backbone and aren't stuck up! He deserved what he got! Maybe karma decided to finally put her icey touch on him making him receive all the pain and suffering he had caused for others! He should have been happy to have what he does! I begged for the gods to give me the ability to bend fire like my father, but did I receive what I asked for no! So don't tell me I don't know what its like to dream or to even understand bending… though I personally don't understand the feeling of losing something seeing as I never had it I do understand the disappointment and the hollowness that comes with not having it!" She then stormed out of the room and into the kitchen to help Hana finish up the preparations.

After everyone's was full to the brim of bursting Kasai exited the room to head back towards her own bedroom, "May I ask something?" Korra said looking at Hana who nodded carefully, "why is she so harsh towards us? Bender's I mean? Yet she seems completely attatched to you?" Hana almost felt herself laugh at the question. Though she knew Korra was being quite serious she still found that being asked such a deep question to be amusing to her.

"Well there is a few reason's… she is jealous I guess is a big thing… she envy's those who has something that she dreams of having. She thinks she'd be more helpful in this battle if she could bend the element her family has for centuries… Sadly she was born a non-bender like her mother and though it saddened her father that she wasn't a bender he was happy to know that his daughter had been born with another talent. Do you know what that talent was?" The group shook their head slightly confused, "Kasai is quite the talented chi-blocker… even from a young age she has been able to figure easy way's to not only stop those who bend from doing so, but she can also stop the mobility of those who non-benders. Her mother taught her all she knows, however though she loves being able to do this she still feels she let her family down… Her family was murdered a few years ago and though Kasai was there she was unable to do anything to stop those who killed them."

The group looked down at the ground sadness filling each one of them. They now understood the slight reason that Kasai felt the way that she did. To her the inability to bend kept her from helping protect those she loved more than anything. Unbenounced to the group however, now there was a battle running through her that not only included her worry of protecting her friends and family, but the one who's saddened eyes seemed to be taking control of her heart.


End file.
